dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Bagman
Thomas Bagman Gryffindor Third Year This character belongs to Ckohrs0221 About Thomas Timothy Bagman grew up a pure-blood. He has four other siblings— he is the second oldest. (His older sister is Charity Bagman). He knew he was destined for Hogwarts since his first signs of magic, which were around the age of five. Thomas found he could open and close cupboards without meaning to, sometimes to rather amusing results when his mother was in the kitchen. Thomas grew up very close to his brother, Mark. Given that they were the only boys in the family, it makes sense. Thomas taught Mark about magic, and was there to witness Mark's first signs of it. Unlike Charity's mothering nature, Thomas is not a fatherly figure to Mark— but rather, they truly do embody the concept of "brotherhood." Thomas knows he is entering Hogwarts with his older sister already there. His deepest desire, which has been festering over the last three years while Charity was away, is to not be "Charity's little brother." He plans to distance himself as much as he can from Charity whilst at Hogwarts. Even when Charity came home on breaks, Thomas did very little to engage her in conversation about the place. Even when he got his letter and went shopping for supplies in Diagon Alley, he refused his older sister's help. Personality and Traits Thomas has a very, "I'll do it myself, thanks," sort of attitude. Despite the fact that he knows adults probably know better, he'll need to try it himself anyway, even if that winds up as failure. (Anytime it ends up being a success, it only feeds his independent personality.) Thomas has occasional authority issues. If an authority has been previously established, he consults that authority, and that authority alone. Anyone else who tries to claim a different authority position (when Thomas has been told otherwise) gets a snappy retort. Slightly quick-tempered, Thomas' mouth can get him in trouble sometimes. Despite all of this, Thomas really does care for those closest to him, and would defend them under most circumstances. Role Play History Thomas was thoroughly excited to not be in the same House as Charity, and quickly took pride in being a Gryffindor. Thomas made friends with Isabelle Tulen. Despite a large age gap, the two get along swimmingly— encouraging and challenging each other to be better, while still having fun pulling pranks from time to time. Thomas also got to know Carmen November, a girl in his own year. He's a little uncomfortable about the idea of her social anxiety disorder, but much prefers her company to her sister's. Perhaps he understands what it's like to be in the shadow of a sibling, and desires more for her than she can see for herself. Appearance Thomas is an average kid. He pays enough attention to his appearance to not look stupid in public, but doesn't feel the need to wear designer anything. He fixes his hair to the point that it will please his mother, and himself, and just heads out like that. Thomas has brown hair and brown eyes, and is average height for his age. His face claim is Martin Spanjers. Friends and Family Charity Bagman: Thomas' older sister. He hates being mothered by her, and feels (and sometimes rightly so) that she tries to nose into his life too much. If she would simply back off, they'd probably be closer. Isabelle Tulen: Thomas' first friend, though you wouldn't have guessed it. The unlikely pair enjoyed pulling pranks, and Thomas believes there is more to life than she might believe there to be. Carmen November: Similar to Isabelle, Thomas believes that Carmen sells herself short. These two are very close friends, and he desires for her to come out of her sister's shadow. She's started to, and he thinks that's awesome. Kimi November: Carmen's sister. Thomas used to not like her one bit— and the two of them shared... words. Kimi seems to have come round to the idea that perhaps she wasn't the best influence on Carmen, and Thomas now believe he can probably tolerate her. Oz Llewellyn: A Slytherin boy in Thomas' year. The two have shared quite a few, rather ordinary conversations. Thomas finds him a little peculiar, so he doesn't try to engage him too much, but he doesn't mind him. Jmpck.jpg|Charity: 3 years older FaithBagman3.jpg|Faith: 2 years younger MarkBagman4.jpg|Mark: 3 years younger NewMelinda3.jpg|Melinda: 5 years younger Trivia *Thomas: means "Twin" *Timothy: means "To honor God" *His Myers-Briggs letters are ESFP Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Pure-Blood Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Name begins with "T" Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Right Handed Category:December Birthday Category:Born In England Category:Ash Wand Category:Bundimun Wand Category:Bagman Family Category:Third Years